Survivor Reposting
by IwKa
Summary: I'm reposting this story.Doyle, kidnapped JJ in order to get to Emily. Will she survived? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

She knew exactly what is happening. Ian Doyle, had kidnapped her in order to get to Emily, but she's not going to tell him, no matter what he's doing to her she's not going to crack, and will keep Emily safe. She wondered if the team knew she was missing. She tried to ignore the aching pain in the back of her head.

Her thoughts were cut off, when someone opened the door. She knew it was Doyle and that he will ask her where Emily is. She tried to prepare herself for what was coming. As Doyle grab a chair and sat against her he looked her right in the eye and said.

"Tell me were Lauren – Emily Prentiss is and I'm not going to hurt you, or you're family."

"I don't know." she replied, and was hoping that he's not going to hurt her family.

"Wrong answer." he said, as he hit her hard in the stomach. He's hit was so hard that she felt sick. He asked her again. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." she said, as she waited for him to hit her again.

"Don't lie to me, I know that you're her handler, and that you know were she and my son are." he said with his cold voice.

"I don't know what are you talking about, I don't know where is she or you're son" she lied, hoping he would believe her. "All I know, is that they are safe." she added

He smiled, as he pulled out a small syringe. Her eyes grow wild, as he got close to her and untied his belt, so that he can put it on her hand, and then said. "You think you can fool me." She began to struggle against him, as she realized what he's going to do, but his grip was stronger and he injected the syringe into her veins. He watched, as she tried to fight the drug, he smiled and said. "Jennifer you could've avoid this, but instead you decided to protect Emily."

Before he got out of the room, where he held JJ, he turned and said "I will be back sunshine, and I hope you're going to tell me were Emily and my son are, for you're sake."

He left her alone, beaten and drugged in that small room. She tried to fight the drug, but soon. It took toll and she passed out, he had injected her with something strong, but she didn't know what.

* * *

I'm reposting this story, because, I think it will be easier for me to continue it this way.

And I hope this time there aren't so many grammar mistakes.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

JJ, slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the light her vision still blurry she felt the drug in her system starting to wear off. She began to think, what if he drugged her again, what if she turns into addict because of him. Her mind went back to the events of Reid getting kidnapped, tortured and drugged by Tobias, in the end they saved him, but he was addicted to the drug Tobias gave him. She was afraid that this might happened to her and that she will not be the same, if she survived her time with Doyle. As she though of all of this she didn't realized that the door was once again being opened.

Doyle, got near her and began questioning her "Come on Jennifer, tell me were she is don't do this to yourself." he said, with his cold and numb tone.

But, she once again didn't tell him anything. He began again "Don't make me do this Jennifer." he said, as he grab her and chained her to a chair and grab a branding iron. She eyed the iron, and again she looked at him, and tell him that she didn't know were Emily or Declan are. She tried to hide the fact that she was afraid of the pain that was coming.

He asks her again. "Where is she?" "I don't know" was her answer once again.

He pressed the iron on her stomach she felt so much pain, but tried not to scream she's not going to give him that satisfaction. After what felt like hours, he removed the iron from her stomach and ask her again, but once again silence field the room were she was held.

He then, put ice on her ankle and after several minutes he removed it, he looked her in the eyes and saw fear in them, eyes fearing not of the pain, but of the fact that she doesn't know what's going too happened. He made a sadistic smile, grabbed the iron and pressed it on her ankle, again she refused to scream after several minutes he removed the iron, and pressed it again on her stomach, she clenched her teeth, but in the end she screamed, so hard that she thought her throat will tear. He laughed at her and whispered in her ear. "Tell me where they are and the pain will stop." She coughed a little, looked him straight in the eyes, and replied "I'm not going to tell you anything." He then started hitting her angrily in the stomach, and face. The hits were so hard, that she fell with the chair on the cold floor, Doyle then started kicking her.

She was sure that, at least one of her ribs was broken, because the pain she felt was unthinkable, but she tried, to be brave and not to scream, she's not going to gave him that satisfaction. She tried to think of something else, as he was beaten her up. She thought, of Henry and Will, JJ was afraid that she will leave them alone, she thought of the team and Emily, and even Declan, everything that will take her attention off of her current situation.

As, he stopped beaten her, he pulled the chair up he muttered "You will tell me soon Jennifer, you're not going to hold any longer. " Then he pulled out another syringe, and injected it into her arm.

He watches, as again she tried to fight the drug, but it was no use.

She tried, so hard to fight the drug, but she couldn't.

Doyle, looked her passing out with his sadistic smile, and left the room.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

CHAPTER 3

At the same time at the BAU, Hotch gets a phone call from Will,

"Agent Hotchner!" said Hotch, answering his phone.

"Hotch, It's Will La'Montagne." said Will.

"Will? Is everything ok?" ask Hotch, surprised by his call.

"I'm not sure, I can't reach JJ I wanted to ask you, If you've seen her" said Will, a little worried.

"What? I thought she's with you in New Orleans." replied Hotch, started to worry about JJ.

"Why would you think that?" asked Will.

"She called me and told me, that she's going to New Orleans with you and Henry." replied Hotch.

"Oh My God, we have to find her, I will catch the first flight for Quantico." said Will, as he grabbed his thinks.

"Alright, and let Henry stay with you're family, If that's possible?" said Hotch, concerned about the little boy.

"Yeah, I think It will be best if he stays here." said Will.

"And Will, we will find her, I promise." said Hotch, and then hung up the phone.

* * *

Then, as he was about to call the others and tell them that JJ was missing he got another call.

"Agent Hotchner." he said, again answering his phone.

"Hotch, it's Emily." she said.

"Emily?" he said, surprised he knew she was in touch with JJ, but she never called him.

"Yes, It's me." she replied. "I'm calling you, because when I tried JJ phone It went straight to voicemail, is everything alright there?" asked Emily concerned that her friend didn't call her.

"No, JJ's missing Emily." replied Hotch, unsure how she will accept the news.

Emily paused for moment. "Oh my… Do you think he took her?" she asked, afraid that her best friend might be in the hands of Ian Doyle.

"Yes. JJ doesn't make enemies easy." he said.

Emily thought for a moment and then said "I'm coming home!"

"No, you can't he will go after you" he replied.

"Hotch, he kidnapped JJ, I can't just stay here and do nothing to help her." she said a little angry.

Hotch, paused for a moment. "Alright, but be careful."

"I will" she replied, and then hung up the phone.

Hotch, started to worry about JJ, and what she must be going thru with Doyle.

That can't be happening they just got her back where she belonged.

He, called the others not sure what's he going to tell them now that JJ was missing and Emily, who they think is dead is coming out of hiding.

* * *

Everyone entered the conference room, in which Hotch was waiting for them.

Morgan was the first to ask. "What's happening? Do we have new case, or something?"

"Yeah, Hotch what's wrong, and where's Jayje?" asked Reid.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" asked Rossi, concerned about his state.

"Boss man?" asked Garcia.

He didn't know what to tell them, so he just spilled it out. "JJ is missing,"

"WHAT?" they all said together.

"That can no be happening, we already lost Emily, I don't want to lose JJ too." Derek said, angrily.

"Hotch we have to find who did this." he added.

"Oh my gumdrop." said Garcia, through tears. Morgan, walked to her, and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "We will find her."

"But, what if we don't?" asked Garcia.

"We will Garcia. We promise." Rossi, promised her. He and JJ became close friends after her return to the BAU. And he was ready to do anything to find her.

"I can't believe this is really happening," said Reid, and looked at Hotch. "Do we have any leads on who may take her?"

"We know, who took her, and why." replied Hotch.

"We, and who's we, Hotch?" asked Morgan.

Hotch, paused for a moment and said "Me and..."

"Me." said Emily.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Is that really you." asked Garcia, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it's me, and I'm so sorry for everything." replied Emily, Garcia got up walked over to her and gave her. one big hug. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm glad that you're alive" said Penelope.

Then she looked at Morgan, and Reid, who were both stunned.

Emily hugged Derek tight and whispered. "I'm sorry, you don't deserve this, and I'm sorry." He returned the hug with tears in his eyes.

"B…; but we buried you." muttered Reid, she walked over to him and hugged him too. "I'm sorry, I really don't know what to say other then, I'm sorry." she said, with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, I understand why you did this." said Rossi, while hugging her.

"If, anyone has any issues, they should be directed to me, the decision was made by Me." said Hotch.

"Did JJ, knew about this?" asked Garcia.

"Hotch, the decision was not made only by you, and yes, JJ knew that, I was alive It's the reason Doyle took her." said Emily.

"Let me see this straight, you and JJ, lied to us everyday?" Derek directed his question to Hotch. "You watch us all suffer, and didn't tell us the truth." said Derek, a little angrily.

"JJ, had direct orders not to tell anyone, but Me." replied Hotch. "Look, I know you're angry that we lied to you, but we have to find JJ fast, Doyle's going stop at nothing, he's probably torturing her right now." he added.

"He's right, I know first hand how bad is to be his hostage." she paused for a minute, remembering the time when she was held by him. "He's a master in torture; I can't even begin to think of what he's doing to her."

"You're right, but I'm still Mad." said Morgan, and got out of the room.

"Let's get to work, I want my baby back." said Garcia.

"Are you alright Reid?" asked worried Emily "JJ lied to me, I can't believe this." muttered Reid.

"Reid, she had no choice." said Emily.

"Yeah, I get that, but I've been to JJ place crying over losing you, and she knew the whole time that you were alive." he said, with tears in his eyes.

"You don't think it killed her, to watch you like this?" asked Hotch.

"I know it's just, I believed her when she told me that she missed you she knew you're alive, she didn't miss you like all of us." said Reid, pointing at Emily.

"It was hard for her too Reid." said Emily. "I understand really and she was not the only one that lied, but I thought that JJ and, I had something special.

"You two definitely have something special Reid, I' sorry, I got a little quite I just remembered my moments with JJ and, I don't understand you, why you can't forgive her, she did it to protect all of us so is Hotch and Emily/" said Rossi.

"I will forgive her with time, but right now I can't/" said Reid, as he got out of the room.

"He will come around, these two are so close he will forgive her." said Rossi.

"But, we have to find her first." said Hotch, worried about JJ being with Doyle.

"We have to find her fast, he's a monster, and he will do everything to get Me." added Emily.

"I know, and we have to think of something to calm down Will, when he arrives." said Hotch, and Emily nodded. "I will talk with him."

* * *

JJ woke up in a cold sweat. She heard a voice, but wasn't sure who it was until her vision cleared, it was Doyle.

"Jennifer, finally you're awake, I thought you never going to wake up." he smiled at her. She didn't say anything just stare at him. He laughed a little "So, are you ready to tell me where, Emily and my son are?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes. "I told you, I'm not going to tell you where they are. "She replied, with weak voice, she hated how weak she sounded.

He smiled at her with his sadistic smile and pulled out a shock baton. "I will ask you again. Where are they?"

"I'm not telling you anything." she replied. "You will regret this decision, Jennifer." he said, as he walked to her grab her from the chair and threw her on the ground. He walked over to her, and began shocking her with the bat, he shocked her three times and then asked her again, but she didn't say anything, he started shocking her again. When he finally stopped, she was gasping for air on the ground, and was almost unconsciousness.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
